Ocean Hearts
by Keybladeluver
Summary: Two girls wanted to explore around and find love. Little did they know that the men they love would want them even more. SxK and RxN. To find more about the story please vist my profile. Thank you!
1. Suken Ships and Lovers

Once upon a time, down under the sea lived the creatures with tails. Or as we like to call them, Merfolks. The women down under were beautiful and so delicate. They could win any heart from a merman all the way to a human. They have long silky hair that covered their bare breasts, only allowing you to see the sides of the seductive orbs. Their tail and skin were soft and shiny. Humans believed that if you looked into the water you could see that mermaids shine like the stars in heaven would. As for the mermen, they were as handsome as can be. The upper halves of them would be carved from the great Sea God himself, toning the men so perfectly. With their well shaped muscles and toned abs and torsos.

Now down under the sea comes a kingdom. The Kingdom, you could say, could be built for the world, but only the merpeople lived here. Now every kingdom must have their king, and his name is Ansem the Wise along with his 8 most perfectionist daughters: Tifa, Paine, Rinoa, Rikku, Yuna, Aeirth, Yuffie, Kairi, and Namine. Kairi and Namine are twins and by far the most prettiest girls in the whole Kingdom. They also have a grandmother named Ran who is called Nana by the princesses. It was said that Ran lived to be 150 years of age.

It was a week before Kairi and Namine's birthday. Both were so happy and excited to finally turn 16 of age. At this age they could go anywhere they want on the human world and share tales of what they have seen. Each of their sisters have gone up and came back down with a tale of their own. Kairi and Namine hope they both have separate tales that they could share with their family. Kairi was out sitting in the garden on a typical day. Her long, burgundy, hair flowing with the water's movement as her delicate small finger rimmed the circular flower. She was humming a tune with her angelic voice. Truth be told, her and her twin have the most loveliest voice in the sea that no girl nor woman could ever match. While Kairi was humming her song her father, the king, swam along. He pause to look at his daughter whose back was turned. He smiled has he swam towards her and sat near her on the bench. When Kairi was finished she turned to look at her father.

"You should be with your twin sister Kairi," he said while holding her head with his finger.

"I'm sorry father, but I wanted to tend the garden today," she said

"Kairi, you tend thy garden everyday. Why not have a break and go to your sister."

Kairi got up and kissed her father on the cheek and left him alone in the beautiful garden where the princesses each have their own special garden to tend.

Kairi went inside and swam all the way up to the top of the majestic castle and went in her and Namine's bedroom. The room wasn't much really. It had a vanity, two beds, a small round table with two chairs, and a small balcony. Namine was out on the balcony, daydreaming about anything that came to mind for her. She is usually the quiet one of the family, but no one ever mind. Her hand was placed on her soft, rosy, cheek as she looked out onto the ocean horizon, hoping to see something interesting.

"Namine are you ok?"

Kairi swam towards her sister and floated next to her looking out at the same distance her sister was.

"I'm fine. I'm just nervous is all."

"Nervous? Why?"

Namine closed her eyes and opened them up again.

"I guess I'm scared about the surface world. Kairi I don't think I really want to go. After hearing all those dreadful stories from father I think I want to stay down here where it is safe."

Kairi hugged her frighten twin.

"Sister please don't be scared. Father just tells us those stories to scare us. Don't you want to come back and tell a tale to our sisters? Don't you want to look at the moon, the stars, the sunset, the humans?"

Namine's blue eyes got bigger when she heard the word _humans_

"But sister, father says that the humans want to eat us."

Kairi paused and backed a little from her sister, but still had her hands on her shoulders.

"T-they do?"

"Well I asked Nana what it was like for her. She says her first time up on the surface was with her love. He got eaten and the humans lived forever."

Kairi's chest was breathing up and down, starting to get scared. But she was also determined to go up on the surface and see the wonderful things they have.

"Hey Kairi and Namine! Are you girls up there?"

It was their friend Selphie. Unlike most of the mermaids, Selphie had short hair with the tips curling outwards and her voice wasn't so angelic. Even though she really does make a good friend for the girls. Namine brushed back her long, light, blonde hair behind her ear and followed Kairi to the door.

"You'll never believe it! I found a sunken ship! I went in it today, but I really didn't do much 'cause its not fun exploring without you guys. But anyways, the ship was from the night of 2 days ago! C'mon! Lets go!"

So the three girls went to the place where the sunken ship was at. Little did they know they would find some trouble ahead.

Not all of the Kingdom was a good place to be. Like the surface world, the kingdom had its dark and scary places. And with these kinds of places comes dark and scary people. Or so you think. Roxas and Axel were out in the place called "The Dark Coral". People also called the place The Graveyard because it was, indeed, a graveyard of sunken ships and human bodies. So Roxas and Axel were out here today because of a mission that their leader gave them. Roxas is in a group called Organization 13. These people were banned from the Kingdom and had no other place to stay, but here. Roxas, though, wasn't consider bad at all. He had never went into the Kingdom before and has done what he is told. Roxas was founded by the Organization when he was a baby and ever since he lived with them for most of his life. He had no idea what the other Merfolks looked like because he never was allowed to see them. He also was told by Larxene, the only girl in the Organization, that she was the most prettiest girl in the sea and that he, Roxas, would find no other girl prettier than her. Roxas thought that Larxene was by far ugly, so after that he just assumed that there are uglier girls than Larxene.

Roxas and Axel were on one of the sunken ships, waiting for people to come so they could steal from any passer by. This was Roxas's first time and Axel was showing him how it's done.

"Remember, if anyone comes you have to scare the hell out of them. It's more fun for us when they're not paying attention."

Roxas kept quiet and looked at all of the sunken ships.

_So many lives, so many ships. _

Just then they both heard giggling.

"Hey Roxas, looks like we got some bait."

It sounded like girls going into one of the ships.

"Roxas go check it out some more."

"Fine."

Roxas went out of his hiding place and followed where the giggling was coming from. He followed the noise until he came at the newly sunken ship.

"Selphie are you sure its safe?"

Roxas panicked and went behind a window so he could get a good view without them noticing him.

"I'm positive! No one really comes here anyways."

He saw that one girls have long, burgundy, hair that touch her bottom. He could see the color of her tail was a rose pink. Her eyes were a bright blue that hinted purple. He could see that strands of her delicate hair was covering some of her breasts. As for the other girl Roxas found her uglier than Larxene. For once he actually founded someone uglier than Larxene.

"Kairi I want to turn back."

Another girl came in. Her hair was as long as the burgundy haired girl, or Kairi. Her eyes were a pale blue and instead of burgundy hair she had pale blonde. Her tail was a sparkling wite as well. That was when Roxas fell in love. So many questions stirred in his head. Kairi came close to the blonde haired girl and held her hand.

"Namine don't be scared. No one will come. It's the graveyard. Everything here is, well, dead."

Roxas smiled as he heard that one of his questions was answered.

"Namine," he whispered, "such a lovely name for a beautiful girl."

"Hey guys look! I found the stuff that the human girls wear!"

Selphie and Kairi went to the old trunk and opened it. There were dresses, hats, suits, and white pants?

"What are these?"

Kairi held the white pants in front of here. The waist line was very stretchy and at the bottom it was frilly.

"I think those are called panties Kairi," said Namine.

Kairi dropped it on the floor and continued looking through the trunk.

"Hey look at me! I look like a human!" Selphie exclaimed.

"I wonder why they have to where all this stuff?"

"So they can become pretty like us," said Selphie.

The girls giggled and thought there was no way a human can be as pretty as a mermaid. Namine smiled as she caught her eye on the portraits. She saw one where there was a beautiful merman sitting on a rock and looking out into the sunset. Roxas saw what she was looking at. Her hand touched the painting and she couldn't take her eyes off the man. Roxas was already jealous when he saw that she had interest in the man from the painting.

"What a beautiful painting," said Kairi.

She floated next to her sister and looked at the man who was sitting on the rock.

"I hope one day I'll find a man like this one," Namine whispered as she traced the broad shoulders of the man. Roxas closed his eyes and imagined himself sitting on the same rock that the man is sitting on only he had Namine sitting with him on his lap. He would look down at her graceful head resting on his chest as her chest rising up and down with her breasts peacefully.

"Me too. I hope I can get to look at a sunset like that," Kairi said.

"Aw what are you girls whining about! You two have the whole entire sea in love with ya! That's more than a sunset on the surface," Selphie exclaimed.

"I know, but still none of that matters. Kairi do you think I'll ever find a man right for me," Namine asked.

Kairi smiled and hugged her sister tightly.

"Of course dear sister. And when you have your wedding I'll be there to help. I'll always help you."

Namine hugged her sister tightly back. You would be amazed that these two girls never even once fought their whole entire life. Selphie, on the other hand, was rummaging through the trunk until she came across a red ball gown.

"Lookie what I found!"

Kairi and Namine turned their heads to see what Selphie was holding.

"Selphie that's beautiful," Namine said in awe.

"Help me put this on. I wanna see myself with it."

Kairi and Namine went to Selphie's side and helped her put on the ball gown. Once the gown was on the three girls looked into the cracked mirror that was near a small table.

"Well what do you think?"

Selphie turned around in it and posed for the mirror.

"Selphie it's very stunning," said Kairi.

Selphie giggled and took the dress off without any hesitation this time. Namine turned her head back to the portrait and looked at the man again. Meanwhile, Roxas was still in a daze with Namine. Every move that she would make his heart would go faster and the fact that the closer that the girls get to the window the more freaked out he becomes.

"Kairi look. The man in the painting he has a symbol," Namine pointed out.

Kairi was wearing a pink flower hat when she came to look.

"See its right there. He's wearing a ring that's shaped of a heart."

Kairi looked very hard to see, but couldn't find anything.

"Namine how can you see that?"

Namine shrugged. Its really obvious to her that the man was already in love with a woman. She took her eyes off the painting and looked around.

"Kairi, where's Selphie?"

Kairi took one last look at the painting and turned her head around.

"She must of wondered off. I'll find her. Sister, do you want to come along?"

"No thank you. But once you find her were leaving. I don't like this place very much."

Kairi nodded her head in agreement. She took off the hat and exited the ship while leaving Namine there, alone. Namine turned her head to the painting again and kissed it. By now Roxas was getting all excited because this could be his chance to introduce himself to her. He could see that Namine was rummaging through the trunk as she pulled out a tiara. She placed the tiara on her head and look at herself through the cracked mirror. Namine spun around a few times, thinking that she was a princess at a ball and everyone's attention was only on her. Roxas finally took this as his chance. He saw a hole in the ship and went through, making it inside. There he was, floating in the same room with the girl who stole his heart. He swam a little bit closer then stopped. He could hear her singing a tune. Her voice was so angelic and graceful that Roxas just had to come closer. As Namine was spinning around and singing she bumped into the trunk. She giggled and turned her head towards Roxas's direction. Everything froze.

Namine's heart began to quicken. Her hands were on the tiara, thinking that it could be used as some type of weapon against the mysterious stranger.

"Fair maiden, please, I mean you no harm."

Namine backed away a little bit not trusting him and knowing who he is.

"I-I'm sorry," Namine whispered.

Roxas swam closer to her that by now they were only and inch away from each other. He could finally see the nipples on her seductive breasts. He could see her chest heaving up and down with fright.

"Please don't apologize. All I wanted to do was to see you," he said gently.

Namine calmed down a little bit as she took her hands off of the tiara. She back away from the stranger a bit, keeping her distance. Roxas came closer. Namine was stopped by the wall and had no chance to escape.

"W-what are you going to do with me," she asked.

Roxas smiled, but at the same time he felt bad that she was being scared by him.

"Please. I just want to know you. That is all," he whispered.

Namine gave him a little smile. She was beginning to trust the stranger and beginning to enjoy his presence.

"My name is Namine," she said.

Roxas's heart skipped a beat. When ever she would talk it would make the most ordinary words sound exciting. He grabbed her hand and placed a long kiss upon it. Namine giggled due to the fact that this was the first time that a merman had showed her respect. When he was done Roxas met his eyes with hers and still held her hand, never wanting to let go.

"Mysterious stranger, what is thy name?"

Roxas straighten up is posture with both of his hands holding her hand that he kissed.

"I'm Roxas."

Namine smiled when she finally learned his name. Both of them were smiling and holding each other's hand. Both of them looking into each other's blue eyes. He could see that her chest was finally moving up and down in a peaceful rhythm. Just the way he wanted it to be. He just wish he could kiss her, but that would be rude of him to do. All he wanted to do was to get to know Namine and maybe work up to kiss her. Namine looked at his perfectly built torso. Her delicate finger traced his outline of his body. She had never been this close to a man before. She could smell his scent. He smelled like fresh seaweed. Namine hoped that she would smell good to him too. All of the sudden the two were out of their daze when they heard a loud crash and a scream.

"Get behind me," Roxas instructed.

Namine did exactly what he said and got behind him. Her face was buried against his back. Roxas found a weapon and held it close.

"Hey Roxas look what I found."

It was his friend Axel coming in with the burgundy haired girl, or Kairi. Kairi was struggling her way out of Axel's grasp. Namine heard the screaming and took a peek to see who it was.

"KAIRI!"

Namine swam towards her sister and tried to help her.

"Looks like we got another beauty," said Axel as he grabbed Namine.

"Axel stop!"

Roxas could see that both of the girls were crying and shaking with fear.

"Roxas do you know who these girls really are?"

Roxas shook his head. Axel smirked as he threw Kairi to the ground and held Namine by the head.

"These girls are twins. But not just ordinary twins...they're princesses to the Kingdom from which we got banned! With these girls we could make a fortune!"

Namine was shaking as Roxas could see that she was beginning to tremble with fear. He could see that her breasts were shaking as well

"Axel let them go! I-i'll take care of it..."

Axel smirked again as he threw Namine towards him. When Namine was free she instantly hugged Roxas and buried her face against his chest.

Axel then left with no satisfaction.

"Are you girls okay?"

Roxas looked at Namine and she nodded her head. Namine turned her head around and remembered that her sister was hurt.

"Kairi!"

Namine unwrapped her arms around Roxas and went by her sister's side.

"Kairi! Kairi please wake up!"

Roxas swam to Kairi's side and looked. He could tell that she was alive and that she barley got any bruises.

"She looks okay. I think she'll make it," Roxas assured her.

Kairi's eyes began to open slowly. The first person that she saw was her sister.

"Namine?"

"Kairi it is me. How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess."

"Where's Selphie?"

"When I was looking for her I found that guy and started back towards the ship to come and get you so we could leave, but that man got me and almost kissed me too."

Kairi shivered and a few tears came from her eyes and floated up.

"I'm sorry that he did this to you. It's kind of my fault," Roxas said confessedly.

Namine turned her head to look at him.

"How is it so?"

"The man is named Axel. Him and I work with each other," Roxas explained.

"Thank you for saving us," Kairi said.

Roxas smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Come sister I think it is time for us to go."

"But what about Selphie," Namine asked.

"I think she made it back without us."

Namine sighed. She turned around so her and Roxas were looking at each other again.

"Thank you for saving my sister," Namine whispered.

She took his hand and kissed it. Roxas's heart was pounding really fast. His thumb stroked her rosy cheek. He was sad that she would be leaving him.

"Is this goodbye," she asked.

Roxas shook his head. He definitely wanted to meet her again.

"Meet me here again. I want to get to know you more."

Namine smiled as she parted from her new friend.

A few hours later, Kairi and Namine were back at the castle.

"Sister who was that man?"Namine sat down on one of the benches and thought about Roxas.

"His name is Roxas," she said dreamily.

Kairi sat on the bench with her.

"You sound like you have fallen for him. You know, he might be the one," Kairi cooed.

Namine shrugged.

"Even though I don't know him too well, he stole my heart. But did you notice that he had a marking on his shoulder and so did that man Axel too," Namine pointed out.

"Come to think of it yes I did. What do they mean?"

"Maybe when I see him tomorrow I'll ask him."

"But Namine you can't go back! What if that man comes back and takes you away?"

Namine thought about that for a moment.

"I'll have Roxas to protect me."

Kairi sighed. There was a long silence between the two girls. Now Kairi was happy for her sister, but at the same time she felt jealous. Kairi hopes she would find a man like Namine did.

"Kairi."

Kairi looked at her sister.

"Yes Namine."

"Do you think that he can come with us to the surface world?"

Kairi smiled.

"The more the merrier!"

Namine smiled really big and hugged her sister.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"If your happy to be with him then I'm happy too."

Namine smiled again and let go of her sister. She swam all the way up to their room and floated at the balcony as she couldn't wait till she was with Roxas again.

Kairi was sitting on the bench still a little depressed that her sister found someone before she did. But then she thought she would find someone at the party in 4 days. Kairi smiled on the thought of that and went up to her room to get ready for dinner.

It was dinner time and the whole family was sitting together around the table. The king was at the top of the table with all of his daughters seated on the sides. Four on one side and four on the other. With Nana on the other end of the table. For dinner it was the same, seaweed. Even though the girls get the same thing every night they love what they got and appreciated it.

"So what did my lovely daughters do today," Ansem asked.

"Yuffie, Rikku, and I practiced more of our fighting," said Tifa.

"Yuna and I went to tend our garden," said Rinoa.

"I practiced my harp," said Aeirth.

Namine and Kairi kept quiet. If they told their father about their little adventure today he'll get really upset.

"Namine, Kairi, what did you do today?"

Both girls froze up. Kairi looked at Namine, telling her with her eyes on what to say, with Namine looking frantically at Kairi. They were sending each other signals saying which one would tell father. It finally ended that Kairi would tell.

"We um went with Selphie today," Kairi started to say.

"And where off I may ask?"

Kairi couldn't think of an answer so Namine answered for her.

"To her house."

"Ah very nice. You know girls, it is almost Namine and Kairi's celebration in 4 days. I want everyone to start preparing tomorrow."

"Yes father," said all the girls.

Namine smiled on the fact that she would get to meet Roxas tomorrow. She just loved the way he would make her feel.

"Oh I almost forgot. Kairi, Namine I found you girls escorts for your celebration."

Kairi and Namine both stopped eating. Namine wanted to yell at her father. She finally found someone and now she might never get to see him ever again. As for Kairi she saw all the other candidates that her father picked out for their sisters. All of them turned out to be either mean, nasty, rude, or cheating. Kairi didn't want that to happen to her.

"Their names are Setzer and Seifer. Setzer is at the age of 20 while Seifer is 18 of age. They're sons to Master Xehornort, one of my top Earls. I'm sure you'll treat them with respect."

"Father may Namine and I be excused please?"

He nodded his head as both of the girls went to their rooms. When they were in their rooms Namine started to cry.

"Oh Kairi I don't want to go with them! I want to stay with Roxas," she cried

Kairi sat on the bed with Namine and hugged her tightly.

"Maybe when I find my lover then the four of us could go up to the surface and forget about those men. Besides I'm sure they'll pay no attention to us anyways. And don't you have plans with him tomorrow?"

Namine sniffled and nodded her head.

"Then let us get some sleep and wait to see what will happen."

Kairi went to her bed and hugged her pillow. Namine laid herself down and closed her eyes. Images of Roxas filled her head. She couldn't wait to go see him again.

"Good night Kairi."

"Good night Namine."

Both girls fell asleep with peaceful dreams.

When it was the middle of the night a shadow came in. It was Nana, checking in on the girls. Ran is usually quiet and doesn't talk a lot in situations, but she couldn't help and notice that the girls were unhappy with their father's decision. Ran placed a chair between both of the girls beds and looked at both of them. She knew that they would fall in love before the ritual season. She looked at Namine and could already tell that she was in love with another man. She looked towards Kairi and saw that she wanted a man. Ran stroked their heads and kissed them both goodnight. Ran bent down and whispered into Kairi's ear.

"When the moon shines bright on thy celebration you'll find him in crowds of our people, waiting for you."

So with that Ran got up and left the room with total confident that both of her youngest granddaughters will find someone special to them.

**Author's Note: hey guys long time no see! Sorry I haven't been on much. Anyways I wanted to start a new story because was back on fanfic and read a story that was about mermaids. So I decided to do the same only mine's a twist. If you want more information on what I'm going to do with the story then go to my profile and look under my new update. Also when I started to write this it was on my birthday. So yes it's my belated birthday present I gave myself lol. It was on last Saturday of the 6****th****. I know I know this is suppose to be a Sora and Kairi fanfic, but cmon! I like to have some Roxas and Namine too! Don't worry I promise their will be Sora and Kairi. Well that depends. If I get 5 reviews or more then I'll post up the second chappie. Well okay g2g Please review nicely and if its anything about my grammar please don't mention that. I know that I have grammar issues, but I can't help that. Thank you!**

**P.s. I know the title is stupid. I can't think of a good name. If you have something better then I'll say in the next chappie that you were the one to come up with the title and not me. Please go on my profile if you want to kno what the story is really about.**


	2. Love in the Sky

The sun was shining its glorious rays onto the Kingdom that was under the sea. Namine stirred in her sleep, thinking about Roxas and what happened. Part of her wanted to kiss him and hold him forever, but another part of her must obey to her father's rules. Namine slowly got up from her slumber and stretched her arms above her head. She gave a quiet yawn and got up from her bed. She looked at her sister who was still sleeping. Namine wanted to be with her sister to prepare for their celebration, but she had to go and see Roxas. Namine left the room and swam all the way out and out of the Kingdom until she was at The Dark Coral.

Namine was in the same sunken ship from yesterday. She looked around and saw the painting that she liked. She swam towards it and touched the painting. She felt a pair of strong arms from behind that wrapped around her waist as she was looking at the painting.

"I see you are still interested in the painting," the voice whispered in her ear.

Namine turned around to look up at Roxas. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay long," Namine said sadly.

Roxas frowned upon that. He really wanted to get to know her more.

"How come?"

"Well, you see, in 3 days my sister and I are both turning 16. And since we're part of royalty and all, our father wants to throw us a celebration. After the celebration, Kairi and I will get to swim up to the surface and see the human world," Namine explained.

"That sounds like fun," Roxas said.

"But…..I'm scared though."

"Why?"

"I heard terrible stories from the surface world. Humans eating merpeople just for immortality, or even when a mermaid is at the mating season and comes out of the shore. Of course for the first time she won't be able to walk, let alone stand on her own. A human male can take full advantage of that and violate her…."

Roxas was surprised from this and blinked a couple times.

"Where did you hear that Namine," he asked.

"Nana was beautiful once. She fell in love with my grandfather. The first time they met was during the mating season. Nana was one of the twenty princesses. My grandfather was one of the warriors whose job was to protect the princesses from any danger. One day he heard singing in the royal gardens. He swam around to find the wonderful voice until he laid eyes on Nana. He knew that she was the quiet and the mysterious one. My grandfather could depict that she was singing a sad tune. He asked why she was so sad. She said that her father is making her get married to the **Duke Of Firma Tre (FEEM rah-TRAY)**. My grandfather felt so bad for her and jealous. He said he promised her that when the time was right they would go onto the surface world and make love. And so they did, but after a sailor found Nana and took her away from him-"

"Is she still alive," Roxas asked.

"Yes she still is, if it wasn't for grandfather she wouldn't be. The sailor took advantage of Nana for his own personal usage. Grandfather saw this sinful act and attacked the sailor. Unfortunately the sailor had help and killed my grandfather. Nana knew she had to escape, she knew that she had to leave him behind. When she got away from them she kneeled in front of the ocean and wept for the rest of the mating season."

"Wow, I can see why you're so scared, but Namine fate doesn't repeat itself you know," Roxas explained.

"I know," Namine whimpered.

Roxas heard the sobs from her and held her close to him. He felt pretty bad for making her tell him something she didn't want to remember. Namine buried her face against Roxas's chest and cried like her Nana did.

"Namine.."

"Y-yes," Namine managed to say.

"Did your grandfather say anything to her before he died?"

Namine stopped crying, but tears were still on her face. Her hands were placed on his broad chest as she looked up at him with his arms around her.

"Yes. He said to her that he will always love her and that what he was going to do, he will never regret. After that she heard the painful scream."

Roxas winced. He couldn't imagined what they would of felt like that day.

"I'm sorry for telling you this Roxas," Namine said.

"It's my fault for asking. I just- just never really have talked to anyone out of the Organization before. There's this girl named Larxene, the only girl in the Organization. She tells me so many times that I will never find a girl as pretty as her. So I just didn't care because she's the most ugliest girl I've ever seen. But now Namine when I look at you, I see you as the most prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. When I heard your voice yesterday I just wanted to go to you and hold you like I'm doing now. I wanted to kiss you so badly. You make me feel like a whole new person-"

Roxas stopped because he knew that he just confessed everything he was feeling right out loud. His face started to turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh Roxas," Namine cooed.

Her arms went around his neck as she laid her head against his chest. He could feel her breasts against his torso. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He only knew her for a day and yet she had already stolen his heart. But something came over him, something that felt natural to do. He hugged her back. He could feel her head nuzzling against him. She was too cute and too innocent.

"Roxas," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come to the surface with me and Kairi. Please?"

Roxas backed up a little bit so that when he gave her his answer he would want to see the result.

"Of course I will."

Namine squealed in excitement and kissed Roxas's cheek. Roxas was shocked and held his hand against the kissed cheek.

"Oh Roxas you don't know how much this means to me!"

"Huh," Roxas said in a daze, still shocked that he got a kiss.

"Well like any other father that's king, he set me and my sister up with escorts…."

"What's so bad about that?"

Roxas was already jealous inside, but he had to play it cool.

"Well…um…my sisters before me had escorts to their celebrations. They either cheated on them or took advantage of them or they act all nice and stuff and then violate them too. They're only interested in us 'cause we're beautiful and they want to be rich and have power."

"I promise to you Namine that I'm not like that at all and I won't let any of that happen. I promise," Roxas swore as he took Namine's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Namine blushed and looked at her hand with fascination. She shook out of her daze as she realized that she has been far away for far too long.

"I must go now," she realized.

"So when should I see you again," he asked.

Namine thought about it for a little bit.

"In 3 days, meet me near the palace gates by midnight. From there we can go to the surface world."

Roxas smiled at the idea.

"Well, goodbye," Namine said sadly

"Bye," he sighed.

Namine slowly backed away from Roxas. He grabbed her hand gently, wishing deeply for her to stay, but slowly the two hands slipped away, leaving the other lonely. Namine gave one last look as Roxas gave her a warm smile. She giggled as she left the dark mysterious graveyard.

Moments later and Namine was finally back in her and Kairi's room.

"_Oh, I hope I haven't been out too long. Or father will have my tail for it! But what is a girl suppose to do when she has fallen in love? No, no Namine don't think that! You just met him! But yet again, the way he treats me, the way he holds me tight like nothing will pass, the way he protects me.." _

Namine smiled and wrapped her arms around herself as she was thinking of Roxas and how exciting it will be up in the surface world with him.

"So I see your back?"

Namine widened her eyes and turned around quickly.

"I-it's not what you think Kairi…"

Kairi giggled.

"Namine it's okay. I stalled for a little while. Now come on! Our celebration is in 3 days! We got to get to work!"

"Kairi…"

"Yes Namine?"

Namine took a deep breath before she asked.

"What is love?"

Kairi blinked a couple times. Usually Namine would come to her for answers to her questions. And usually Kairi would have them, but not for this one. Kairi didn't know what to say. She herself never experienced the wonderful feeling before.

"Honestly Namine I'm not sure what love is. I never experienced it, so I don't know. Try asking Nana. She might remember!"

Namine smiled.

"Okay! I'll see you later Kairi."

"Namine! Before you go, did you ask Roxas about his tattoo," Kairi asked.

Namine just realized as she gave out a big sigh.

"I forgot all about that. But I'm sure it doesn't really matter does it?"

Kairi giggled on the thought.

"No I guess not. Well once you're done talking to Nana, Father says he has something he wants us to see."

"Ok," Namine said

Namine gave her sister a hug and left their room to find their grandmother, Ran.

Where Ran lived was at the darkest part of the castle. Ran wasn't the type of woman who was dark and mischievous, it was just how she lived. Namine, though, would always come to this part with one of her sisters or at least her father. This was the first time she ever came to this hall alone.

"_This is scary! I wish Roxas was here with me! I'm sure he's not scared of anything!" _

Namine approached the door with some hesitation.

"Come in grand-daughter…"

Namine squeaked before she entered her grandmother's room. And surprisingly her room wasn't as dark as the halls. Ran was looking out the window with her blue dress and her white, thin hair floating.

"Um Nana-"

"So you've fallen in love with one of the Organization members yes?"

Namine was shocked. How could she know?

"Namine my dear, I'm not upset with this at all. I think this would be a great opportunity to have those people back into the kingdom. I know your father would be upset about it, but I'm sure he'll come along soon-"

"Nana, I appreciate your concern, but that's not why I'm here. I've come to ask, what is love?"

Ran turned her attention to Namine and gave her a warm smile.

"Love is one of the most greatest joys of the world. It is something that makes us who we are. It is something you experience with someone you care the most about. My dear I can't truly explain it. You would have to go through it yourself to understand. Love is many things. Too many for me to tell."

"Then Nana, answer me this. When I'm with him my heart starts to flutter. My breath quickens. And each move he makes it takes me away! Nana, would that be love?"

Ran chuckled a bit.

"Well now I do believe so. That's how I felt when I met your grandfather. Such a sweet man…."

"Oh thank you Nana! That was all I wanted to know! And promise me to keep _him_ a secret?"

"I promise. Now go prepare for you and your sister's celebration," Ran said.

Namine gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room with new pride. Ran chuckled as the girl left.

"Oh Namine, you have so much to learn about this boy. And love itself…"

Namine swam towards the Ball Room where her father wanted to meet Kairi and Namine. She saw that the big doors were closed as she was approaching them. Namine lightly knocked on the door.

"Ah yes my dear, sweet daughters! Come in please!"

Namine slowly opened the huge door and stood in amazement. It was the first time today that she had seen half of the place decorated for the celebration.

"Namine please come over here," Ansem instructed.

Namine obeyed as usual and swam over towards her father.

"Namine, where is Kairi? I don't want to start without your sister."

"I'm sure she'll be here father," Namine said.

Just then Kairi came swimming in a frantic. She bowed in front of her father and looked up towards his face.

"I am so sorry father. I lost track of time when I was in my garden," Kairi explained.

Ansem the Wise chuckled as he beckoned Kairi to come to his other side. Namine smiled at Kairi as the two of them were glad to see each other.

"Might I say, your Majesty, that your young daughters are so precious."

Namine and Kairi forgotten that they had company and both bowed in respect for apology. The stranger laughed a harsh raspy laugh, the laugh of an elderly laugh. Kairi looked up to see their visitor. He was old, tanned, and wrinkly. He was bald as he had a small white beard. He was wearing the trademark of an Earl. Kairi knew that the Earls of the court were second to highest in the Court Rankings, making the Dukes first. She could see two men floating behind the old man. Both men were very muscular. One had white long hair with some of it spiked back. The other was smaller and had his long bangs cover only one of his eyes. Both of them looked at the two girls with lust in their eyes as they both snickered quietly about upcoming events they had in mind.

"Kairi, Namine, this is Master Xehanort, also known as my top Earl to the court, soon to be Duke. And these two are his sons Setzer and Seifer," Ansem explained.

"No need to be so bashful my King. I am just a humble servant in your presence," said Master Xehanort.

"Excuse me, Master Xehanort, but what are you master of," Namine asked politely.

"Namine! That is an unnecessary question to ask! Excuse Namine's ignorance she has brought. You apologize right now," Ansem yelled angrily.

Namine looked at her father with new fear. He had never yelled at her like this before. Namine slowly turned her body around and bowed to Master Xehanort.

"Excuse my sudden outburst Master Xehanort. I am sorry."

"It is quite alright my child, or should I say, future daughter," Master Xehanort said with a wicked evil grin.

Namine gasped as she quickly stood straight again.

"Now Xehanort, which of my daughters do you want for your sons," Ansem asked.

"I see….yes….I want Setzer to go with Princess Kairi and as for you my lovely Princess Namine, you shall have my son Seifer," Master Xehanort said.

Setzer went up to Kairi and smiled at her. Kairi looked up to her escort and saw no love in him what so ever.

"It is an honor to be floating in your presence my ladyship," Setzer said as he placed a cold kiss on Kairi's hand.

"Well my daughters have important business to take care of for their celebration. I'm sure they will have more time to know each other at the celebration. Swim along now girls, Master Xehanort and I are going to discuss business. You boys can have a look around the castle," Ansem said.

Both girls kissed both sides of their father's face and bowed again in front of Master Xehanort and his two sons. They soon left with no hope at all.

Back into their bedroom, Namine swam towards her bed and cried. To Kairi, it sounded like Namine was holding it in till she got to a place where she could let it all out.

"Oh Namine, what is wrong," Kairi asked.

"Everything! We have to get escorted to those _things_ let alone get married to them! I don't want to Kairi! I want to be with Roxas! How will I ever see him if they're with us?"

Kairi had to think about that for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but once the time comes I'm sure we'll have something in mind. You just keep thinking about Roxas okay?"

Namine smiled as she hugged her sister. Kairi always had the right thing to say during any bad situations.

"Well let us go help Aeirth. I'm sure she has been waiting for us! Last one there is a rotten fish," Kairi teased as both her and he sister raced towards Aeirth's room to prepare more of the celebration. In the dark shadows was a mysterious figure. She floated there and smiled as she knew that in the next 3 days, it will turn out the way she had wanted it to be.

**3 days later! Party time! XD **

It was the day of the celebration. It was the party of the century as everyone in the Kingdom was excited to attend. Everyone in the Kingdom was invited to the party. Even most of the warriors had the night off to attend. Sora was out in line with his best friend Riku, waiting to get in.

"Why do we go to these things," Sora whined.

"Shut up Sora! It's our only night off this month! Plus we deserve it for working our asses off."Sora rolled his eyes in disbelief. He'd rather be anywhere besides at a lame party for rich people.

"Besides Riku, we look stupid with no dates," Sora stated.

Riku looked around until he saw two girls talking to each other and pointing at them as they giggled.

"I think we got some admirers already," Riku said.

Sora looked to where his friend was staring at.

"Riku no way! I'm not going with them," Sora exclaimed.

"Aw c'mon Sora its just for one night. Unless you get lucky that is."

Riku winked at Sora as he face palmed himself.

"Now let's get inside first. The King will be taking up half of the night and the other half is ours."

"I'm just only here for the free food," Sora muttered.

"Look we're up next! Act cool," Riku warned.

They swam up to a merman who looked like a butler of the castle.

"Name please," he asked.

"Ah we're warriors for the King himself. I'm sure we can just swim right in," Riku said.

The butler sighed on Riku's idiocy.

"May I see your badge then," the butler asked.

Both Riku and Sora took out their badges to show that they were official warriors of the Kingdom.

"Proceed."

Riku and Sora swam right in and saw that the place was huge. Lights were filled everywhere! The place could be depicted at a possible 100 feet in height! Sora looked up and saw the huge chandelier that was lighted by a mystic glow. He saw paintings of past Kings and paintings of their families as well. Sora swam to the recent painting with King Ansem and his eight daughters. His eyes scanned the painting until he laid eyes on the burgundy haired maiden.

"Wow," he whispered.

After all of his years of being part of the Kingdom he had never seen any of the princesses before.

"Hey, whatcha lookin' at," Riku asked.

"Uh uh NOTHING," Sora blurted.

"Yea….sure…ah your looking at the princesses! You know I actually met Princess Rinoa once. She's a pretty strong fighter."

Sora remembered that Riku had a job to protect Princess Rinoa. After that day they became good friends.

"Here ye here ye! The celebration will start so please take your seats!"

Riku and Sora found a spot at the tables. The tables were made out of fine marble that went from one wall to the other. So it pretty much was a length of 50 feet. Sora was right up front with all the other warriors. He could see chairs all stacked up in a ranking manner. The highest chair, and fanciest, was the king's chair. There were 8 chairs that lined up with his. Four were placed on the right as the other four to the left. The other floor had the same thing only it was lower and made for the court of the Kingdom. Just then, trumpets blared as the court entered in and took their seats. One stood up and began to say,

"Here ye here ye. I now present the King and his daughters!"

Everyone cheered as their beloved King and princesses came out. Sora scanned the line of princesses to see if he could find the burgundy haired one. No luck. Just as the royal family took their seats the man made another announcement,

"And last, but not least, please welcome Princess Namine and Princess Kairi with the sons of Earl Xehanort, Setzer and Seifer."

Everyone cheered again as Sora's heart did a flip. He finally saw the beautiful burgundy haired princess. He didn't know which was which though.

"Hey Riku, who's the burgundy haired one?"

Riku was in the middle of a flirty conversation as he punched Sora's arm.

"That's Princess Kairi you dumbass!"

Sora looked at Kairi again and sighed over her beauty. He could see that she wasn't happy with her "date". Sora was going to make sure that he at least get a good look at his love before he left.

"And now, Merfolks of all the Kingdom, let us start the night with singing from our beautiful young princesses!"

Namine and Kairi both got up and swam towards the front of the Court table. They both looked at everyone out in the audience. Kairi was looking out until she saw a handsome face. Sora caught her eyes looking at him and he looked right back at her in awe as Kairi had the same look in her eyes.

"Sister are you alright," Namine asked.

Kairi shook out of her daze and nodded her head. They soon started the song. Both girls sang in harmony as the kingdom sighed in awe from their lovely voice. Sora was speechless. He knew that he finally had found his one true love by the song she sang. By the way she looked at him and no one else with those beautiful blue orbs. Once the song was finished everyone cheered as Kairi and Namine bowed. Sora was still in awe as Riku took him out of his dreamland.

"Yo Sora, are you there?"

"Y-yea I'm fine…."

Riku chuckled a bit.

"Whatever man."

Just then the announcer stood up again.

"And now it is time for feasting and dancing!"

Everyone got up from their seats and went to the available space to where they could dance. The band started to play as everyone was dancing, talking, or eating. Setzer took this as his chance to "know" Kairi a little bit more."My princess will you come with me please," Setzer asked.

Kairi was unsure, but decided to trust him and follow him. Sora saw them sneaking out and decided to follow them as well. He had a bad feeling about this.

Setzer and Kairi were out in the dark halls where little light was to be found. They swam near a pillar as Setzer placed Kairi in front of it.

"My sweet, sweet princess. You are looking rather ravishing tonight," Setzer said as he moved her long hair that were covering her seductive breasts. Kairi whimpered towards his action.

"Why make a fuss my love? We are to wed soon. Might as well get to know each other, right?"

Sora was floating behind a pillar not to far to hear the conversation. He was so jealous and mad.

"_No woman should ever be treated like that! Especially her!" _

Setzer kissed Kairi's neck making rough bruises everywhere. Kairi whimpered even more for him to stop.

"Ouch that hurts," Kairi whined.

"Shut up you brat!"

Setzer pinched her nipples as punishment as Kairi screamed in pain. Sora couldn't take it! He swam as fast as he could and pushed Setzer out of the way.

"That is no way to treat a woman!"

"Oh so now I'm getting lessons from a commoner," Setzer teased.

"Just leave her alone if you know what's good for you," Sora threatened.

"Whatever. I don't really care if she likes me or not honestly," Setzer sighed as he swam away laughing evilly.

Sora turned around to face Kairi.

"Are you alright," Sora asked as he grabbed one of Kairi's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Kairi blushed from the fact that this mysterious handsome stranger, from which she saw earlier, had just saved her.

"I am fine thank you," said Kairi.

"What is your name?"

Sora looked into Kairi's eyes and smiled.

"I'm Sora. I work for your father."

"I guess you know who I am then," Kairi said.

"Well if you mean by name then yes, but I would truly want to get to know you Princess," Sora said.

"Please, Kairi will be fine," Kairi insisted.

"Okay, Kairi," Sora said testing out her name on his lips.

Kairi shivered on the way he said her name. He made her name sound like a foreign word that made it exotic.

"Sora, will you come with me to my gardens. I don't know if I want to be back in there quite yet," Kairi said hoping that he would say yes.

Sora smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"As you wish."

Kairi gave a little squeal of joy has they both went into the gardens, hand in hand.

Moments later and they both were floating in Kairi's garden. Sora was amazed at the place. Only special people were allowed to see the royal gardens. He was lucky enough to be on royal grounds.

"These are my favorite. These blue flowers right beside the willow tree. I tend to these flowers the most because they're a symbol of my mother," Kairi explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother died too when I was a little boy," Sora said.

Kairi hugged his arm and looked into Sora's eyes.

"My mother died of child birth. My father said we were too much for her that she bled to death. These flowers is all I have left of her," Kairi said.

"When I look at these flowers, I see happiness. Like a new beginning. They remind me of your beautiful eyes."

Sora looked down at Kairi who was now shocked. She blushed from his statement and buried her face into his arm. Sora chuckled a bit as he brought Kairi near his chest.

"I want you to hear something," Sora said as he brought Kairi's head near his chest more. She could hear thumping noises. She gasped as she looked up into Sora's eyes.

"Your heart," Kairi asked.

"Yes, my heart. It has never pounded the way it does for you. When I heard your song my heart pounded this fast to your angelic voice. I wanted you to be the first to hear it."

Kairi sighed in awe as she laid her head upon Sora's chest.

"I wonder what my heart sounds like to you then," Kairi asked.

Sora lifted her a bit to the point where her head was a couple inches above his.

"Let's find out then," Sora said.

Kairi giggled as he placed his head against her chest. Sora was also distracted by the hair floating in his way. He gently moved her silky hair aside and listened her heart beat. It sounded like fluttering. Fluttering that you would hear discreetly on wings of a birds. Sora placed Kairi down and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Your heart sounds small and gentle. I'm taking you are a gentle girl who has a kind, loving heart," Sora explained.

Kairi blushed as she turned her head to the side so Sora couldn't see. He smiled as he turned her head to face him.

"You are cute as well…"

Kairi looked up into his eyes. She could tell his eyes were the same color of the ocean. To him her eyes were a exotic blue that hinted a mysterious purple. Kairi looked at his broad chest and placed her delicate hands upon his breasts. She looked up again only to see that he was smiling lovingly towards the girl. He brought his head forward until they touched foreheads.

"Do you like being called a princess," Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head. She couldn't say anything due to the fact that she was under his spell.

"Then to me, you are a normal mermaid. A normal, beautiful mermaid," he breathed.

Kairi lightly moaned as she brushed lips with him. She was so confused by the feeling, the touch, the moment. Everything was happening too fast, but it felt so right. It felt so right for her to be with Sora. For Sora, holding her and protecting her. Whispering sweet, wonderful words to her.

"S-Sora, may I ask you a question," Kairi asked.

Sora nodded his head as his eyes were closed and his head now bowed with their foreheads still touching. Kairi placed her hands onto the sides of his face to make him look at her.

"Will you come with me to the surface," she whispered.

"Of course I will."

Kairi squealed again in delight as she lightly kissed Sora on the nose.

"We shall wait in the front for my sister and her love as well. Then we can all go up together," Kairi said.

Sora nodded as they both parted. Sora lend out his arm for Kairi to hold on. Kairi accepted it as they both swam out to the front gates, waiting for Roxas and Namine.

Namine was still at the party with Seifer as he was talking to his friends. Namine was so bored and couldn't find her sister anywhere. She realized that it was time for her to go and find Roxas so they could meet up with Kairi.

"If you don't mind guys the lovely princess and I will be right back," Seifer said.

Namine had a bad feeling about this. Her and Seifer swam towards the Western halls where no one could hear them. They went out onto the low balcony. Namine swam towards the stone railing and gripped on it as tight as she could. The stone felt cold and rough from her warm and delicate hand. Seifer swam from behind and wrapped his arms around Namine, groping her breasts. Namine felt uncomfortable as she tried to free herself.

"Where are you going princess," Seifer asked evilly.

"Away from you," Namine said sounding a bit unconfident.

Seifer gave an evil laugh and harshly turned Namine around to face him.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight," Seifer said as he roughly grabbed both of her forearms. Namine try to pry herself free. She didn't want to be kissed by him, no way! She started to scream for help as Seifer bit the nipple on her breasts.

"There's no point in screaming, we're alone."

Just then Seifer was pushed off of Namine as he hit his head against the stone floor.

"Namine!"

Namine knew that voice anywhere!

"Roxas!"

They both swam franticly to the other and embraced each other with Roxas's arms protecting Namine from danger.

"Don't worry Namine, I'm here now," Roxas whispered.

Namine buried her face against Roxas's chest, thankful for his arrival.

"What the- your one of them! The King will surely have your head for this traitor," Seifer exclaimed.

Roxas gave Namine a peck on the lips and moved her aside to where it was safe. Roxas pulled out a knife that he had with him and charged right towards Seifer. He grabbed Seifer's throat and pinned him to the ground with the knife over his heart.

"Please I beg of you! Have mercy on me! I won't tell I swear of this," Seifer pleaded.

"Yeah right."

Then Roxas stabbed Seifer's left shoulder making him scream out in pain. Blood poured everywhere as it floated up to the surface.

"That's what you get for hurting Namine you bastard! Don't you ever touch her again!"

Roxas pulled the knife out of Seifer's shoulder and punched him till he was unconscious. Roxas swam towards Namine and hugged her.

"Namine are you okay?"

"How did you find me," she asked.

"I saw Kairi with a guy and I didn't see you. So I went looking for you. Did he hurt you?"

"Just my arms, but I'm fine," Namine said.

Roxas gave Namine a loving kiss on the lips. It wasn't intense nor with passion. It was a gentle kiss between two lovers. Namine still blushed on the fact that she had gotten her first kiss ever.

"So shall we go then," Roxas asked holding out his hand for her.

Namine smiled as she grabbed his hand. So off they went to the front gates to head up to the surface.

The moment was finally here! Kairi was grabbing on to Sora's arm as to Namine grabbing on to Roxas's arm both swimming at the speed of light. The four of them made it to the surface. Kairi gasped in amazement as Namine coward and hid herself against Roxas.

"Ok we've seen it, can we go now," Namine asked frighten.

"Namine don't you want to see more of the surface," Roxas asked.

"I-I guess so…""Namine it'll be okay. You have Roxas to protect you from danger," Kairi said.

"Plus it wouldn't be much of a story to people if you tell them what you did on the surface," Sora stated.

"Alright then…"

"So let's spilt up! Sora and I will go one way and you guys can go wherever you please. Roxas be good to my sister! And bring her back home before my father wakes up," Kairi explained.

"Yes ma'am," Roxas said sarcastically.

So the gang split up as they went in twos, going to have their own adventure.

Sora and Kairi were looking around until she saw a ship.

"Lookie Sora! A ship! A ship! And its not even sunken! Oh Sora can we go closer! I want to see the humans! Please," Kairi begged.

Sora chuckled on her cuteness. She was too hard just to say no too.

"Alright Kairi, but remember to stay hidden," Sora said.

They both swam towards the ship as Sora found the anchor and the rope.

"Hold on tight to me," Sora said. Kairi did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Sora's chest. Sora climbed up the rope until they were in view of the people. Kairi looked around. She saw humans, real humans, dancing, laughing, talking. It was all to amazing for her to say!

"Oh Sora look at the women and their dresses! Some day I want a big dress like that!"

"But Kairi, they just wear that to make them feel pretty. Plus it weighs a lot," Sora said.

"But I want to feel pretty Sora. I want to know what it feels it like."

"Kairi , you are already beautiful. Don't let any _dress _compare to your beauty let alone let it outshine you for the matter."

Kairi squeezed Sora a bit as she blushed. She kissed his chest in gratitude.

"Thank you Sora," Kairi said.

Sora kissed her cheek in return. As the two lovers looked into each other's eyes a dog passed by and saw them. The dog ran its tiny little legs towards them and barked at them.

"Shoo you pest," Sora said trying to get it away to avoid the attention.

"Aw Sora don't shoo it away. Hello little fellow! What is thy name," Kairi asked.

The dog didn't respond as it wanted to get pet.

"Sora why can't it talk," Kairi asked again.

"This is what the humans call a dog. Its like a fish, they're pets. But its bringing on attention to us. We'll get spotted!"

"Oh Peachy! Hey boy whatcha lookin' at?"

Sora and Kairi heard a man as they saw him coming to get his dog. He was dressed in fancy clothing that was royal blue. His shoes were shined to the best. His eyes sparkled a hazel as his hair was spiked out in blonde.

"Hey there boy! Get over here you crazy dog!"

"Sora what are we gunna do?"

"We drop back into the water! Kairi hold onto me tight," Sora said as he let go of the rope and dropped him and Kairi back into the sea.

The man came over to retrieve his dog.

"Jees boy, what were you doing all the way over here?"

The man looked down and saw a girl looking up towards him. The man was entranced by the girl. She was so beautiful that he had no words to describe it. Another head popped up this time. It was a man's head. The man looked up to see what the girl was looking at. Just then the royal man heard his name being called.

"Oh Hayner! Prince Hayner! What are you doing?"

It was Hayner's fiancée Olette. She was dressed in orange with peach flowers in her hair. Hayner gave Olette a kiss and looked out into the ocean again to see the mysterious heads. But as he looked he saw that they were gone.

"Hayner dear what were you looking at," Olette asked.

"Nothing dear," Hayner said still keeping his eye out for the girl.

Sora and Kairi made it towards land and sat on the beach with the ship in view.

"Wow that was amazing!"

"You have to be careful next time Kairi, he almost knew who we were," Sora said.

"I'm sorry, but I never had that much fun ever," Kairi exclaimed.

Sora laughed a bit finding her excitement as cute. Soon they saw colors exploding into the night's sky.

"Wow! Sora look! Look at the colors!"

Sora looked at Kairi as she had her head focusing on the sky.

"You never really get out much do you," Sora asked.

"Nope. But I'm glad that I'm sharing this moment with you Sora," Kairi said as she placed her hand on the sandy surface. Sora grabbed her hand and brought her closer towards him. He placed his other hand on her cheek as he looked dreamingly into her eyes.

"Kairi, you are so much prettier than the colors in the sky. I can't describe your beauty because you are just too beautiful to be described as. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. The one I want to spend my life with."

But before Kairi could get in a word Sora placed a kiss on her lips. She was shocked, but soon she closed her eyes and let her heart guide her. Sora licked her lips, wanting an entrance. She was still getting over the fact that Sora was really kissing her. Soon Sora was nibbling on her lower lip, begging for an entrance to her mouth. Kairi moaned as she opened her mouth for him. His tongue explored every inch of her wonder mouth. The tip of his tongue touched the wet walls as well as her own tongue. Kairi began to fight back. She wanted to taste his mouth as well. It was like dancing in their mouths. Sora's hand went behind Kairi's wet hair as he brought her closer, wanting more of her. Kairi moaned for Sora, wanting more than just a kiss. But for now it was all Sora could give, due to the fact that the lower half was a fish tail. He made the kiss more intense, making him hungry for her taste. The taste of a mythical fruit that has never been tasted by anyone, but Sora. He was like a hungry animal, wanting more and more, but for this he could never get enough of. Sooner or later the two need to breathe as Kairi parted for air. She could see that saliva was coming down on Sora's mouth, but he wasn't done yet. He pushed her back in as he was trying to feed his taste for her. Soon Kairi felt something else besides Sora's tongue. She tasted the taste of seaweed mixing in her mouth. Sora parted their lips as a line of saliva came from both of their mouths. Sora looked deeply into Kairi's eyes. Her eyes drooped, a meaning that Sora should continue. Sora titled her neck slowly as he treated her wounds from before.

"I can't believe that this bastard did this to you. No man should ever treat a woman like that."

Sora used his tongue to try and clean the wounds. His tongue was licking her soft, wonderful skin. Kairi quietly moaned for his name. His hands slowly came to her breasts. Both of them, groping them. Making his hands a perfect fit. While he continued his healing treatment on her neck he started to rub her breasts. Kairi moaned again. To her it was such a sinful act, but it felt so right. Everything just felt so right.

"S-Sora…"

"Hm," he groaned against her neck.

"Rub them harder…"

"As you wish my lady.."

Sora continued to kissing her neck as he rubbed her breasts harder. Kairi screamed his name out as Sora squeezed them. His kisses were trailed to the valley of her breasts. He started to nibble there, enjoying the comfort. Kairi slowly laid down with Sora on top of her. Her hand were on the back of his head, stroking his head. Sora then kissed both breasts with love and looked at his beautiful mermaid. Kairi's hands were now holding Sora's face lovingly. Her fingers caressed his face as she started to rub the temples of his forehead.

"Sora why'd you stop?"

His face went closer to her.

"Because I want to mate with you later on. I don't want to give it all away silly girl."

Kairi giggled as she kept messaging his temples.

"That feels really nice," he said.

The two of them were like that for a while. Man on top of woman as Kairi continued to treat Sora.

"Sora we must go. It is almost sun rise," Kairi whispered.

Sora sighed as he didn't want this to end. He sat up straight, looking out towards the horizon.

"Kairi, do you want to come here again," Sora asked.

Kairi sat up as well and scooted closer towards Sora. Sora wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head against him.

"As long as I'm with you Sora then yes."

"The mating season is coming up pretty soon. Do you want to come with me then," Sora asked.

"I would love to Sora!"

Kairi gave Sora a passionate kiss as he put his arm around her waist.

"We might as well head back then," Sora stated.

Kairi nodded her head in agreement as they both crawled away from the beach and back into the ocean and back to the castle.

At the castle Sora dropped Kairi off at her balcony. Kairi looked around the room until she saw her sister, sound asleep.

"Oh Sora, I wish you could be with me," Kairi sighed as the were holding hands.

"I had the best birthday ever and now I might not see you again until the mating season. I can't wait that long," Kairi exclaimed.

Sora placed his hand against her cheek and lightly kissed her lips.

"I will talk to your father to see if I can transfer here to protect you. But for now I need to go back to my tent. I will see you later in the day," Sora explained.

Sora pulled Kairi in for one last intense kiss. Kairi held onto Sora as tight as she could. She didn't want to loose him. But soon Sora parted with Kairi and kissed her cheek as a sign of sweet dreams.

"My dreams will be full of you tonight sweet mermaid."

"As to mine as well," Kairi whispered.

Sora slowly turned his body around and swam towards the ocean ground until he was out of sight. Kairi sighed as she swam towards her bed. Thoughts of Sora filled her head as she tried to get some rest.

**Author's Note: Not that you ppl read this! Yeah, I'm back from the dead and it feels great to return. And you thought this would have been chapter 8 for Kingdom of Animals? WRONG! Like I promised I did bring Sora into play with the story. As well as Hayner and Olette. Now why are they in there you may ask? You'll see! I also changed some things in Chapter 1 and corrected a few errors as well. Comment nicely, and if its anything bout my grammar then keep your mouth shut! This took almost 20 pages to type! XP PEACE! **

**Firma Tre- mermaid(ukn) high tide**


End file.
